<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope To The End by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797294">Hope To The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doushite [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Castles, Dom/sub, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Multi, Saving the World, Spaceships, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things on Doushite are finally returning to normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Shim Changmin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doushite [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope To The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<i>Week 2</i>----</p><p>Changmin sat at the head of the Table of Kings, piles of parchment in front of him. He scratched his quill on one, cursing his world that did not have computers or tablets. The plans for training his troops would have already been done if he had something that he could use as quickly as he could think.</p><p>So far, he had experienced very little resistance to his ideas in strengthening their warriors. There were men and women out everyday with bows and swords, practicing and fighting. Yes, their weapons did not stand a chance against the Shinki guns and tanks, but as many of those who now lived at Junmon (those who stayed after the coronation) had attested, it was easy to pick the Shinki off one by one when they were traveling from place to place.</p><p>Stealth, camouflage, and survival were going to be the keys to their success.</p><p>A soft knock landed on the door.</p><p>“Enter,” Changmin said. A bit gruff. He did not look up but continued to write.</p><p>A throat cleared, and he looked up, smiling at Yoona. “Hello, beautiful. What can I do for you?”</p><p>She smiled and walked toward him, letting her fingers trail over the backs of the chairs. “A kiss,” she said. “Maybe an orgasm or two.”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Now?”</p><p>She moved to his chair and actually shoved all his papers away. “Yes,” she said, pushing herself up onto the table. “In celebration.”</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>She spread her legs, but kept her hands on her skirts. “Baby.”</p><p>His brows furrowed. Baby?</p><p>
  <i>Baby!</i>
</p><p>Changmin launched off the chair and captured her lips in a firm kiss. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Pretty sure.”</p><p>“How sure is pretty sure? Because if you’re sure, then I am going to celebrate with you until you can’t walk straight.”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he mumbled and shove his hands under her skirts.</p><p>She laughed and helped him start removing clothes. “You’ll have to forgive me for being furry.”</p><p>Changmin snorted. “It’s fucking normal. Shinki has weird ideas about beauty.” He ran his hands up her legs just to prove it. “I much prefer a woman who is smart and tough than one that is vain and pampered.”</p><p>Yoona gripped the top of his breeches. “And I much prefer a man naked and inside me.”</p><p>Changmin moaned and kissed her again.</p><p>“Probably shouldn’t ... not here,” she said. “Upstairs.”</p><p>Changmin shook his head and pushed his pants down to his knees. “Don’t care.”</p><p>“You were angry that Yunho sat at this table and now you’re going to fuck me on it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Changmin put two fingers in his mouth and then they were under her skirt, between her thighs.</p><p>Yoona laughed and then moaned when fingers found her clit. “Fuck, okay. Fine. Fine. Break hundreds of years of Doushiten tradition just for a fuck.”</p><p>“Fuck tradition.”</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>---<i>Week 4---</i></p><p>Changmin sat in the library, attempting to read the book on his lap, but Yoona’s fingers were playing with his hair and her lips were moving in soft whispers of what she was planning on doing to him as soon as they were alone. Lots of things about her mouth and his dick and being bent over the back of the couch they sat on. In the library of all places. Not as sacrilegious as the Table of Kings, but almost. He’d hate to ruin the books.</p><p>The door slammed open, and Yoona jumped away from him with a little noise.</p><p>Changmin spun around, hand at the hilt of his knife. To his surprise, Siwon and Hangeng came in, both manhandling Jonghun and Jaejin into the room.</p><p>“What is this?” Changmin asked.</p><p>Siwon practically threw Jonghun to the ground. And Hangeng let Jaejin go at the same time. Both stayed on their knees, heads bowed.</p><p>“Tell him,” Hangeng demanded. “Tell him what we just overheard.”</p><p>Jonghun swallowed and cleared his throat. “We ... we were .. exiled.”</p><p>Changmin narrowed his eyes. “For what?”</p><p>“Letting Shinki into the Choi castle.”</p><p>Changmin’s first instinct was to pull a knife and slit their throats, library and books be damned. But there were too many of the enemy on his world, and Jonghun was an heir to a throne. He took a very deep breath.</p><p>“Explain,” he spit out. “Before I slit both of your throats.”</p><p>“We did not know they were Shinki,” Jonghun said quickly. “We didn’t! They spoke Doushiten flawlessly. We were in charge of taking in refugees. The Shinki have not overrun the Choi castle. I do not even think they know it exists. It is not sitting out prominently like the Kim and Shim castles.”</p><p>Changmin knew that. The Choi castle was built with a cliff at its back, right up against the rock. Many areas of the cliff hung over the castle walls. The Shinki would have to be at just the right angle to see most of the Choi castle from the sky.</p><p>“When they were discovered,” Jonghun continued, “they told them that I knew, that Jaejin, Seunghyun, Minhwan, and Hongki all knew that they were Shinki. Only one denied that, and so my father told us to leave. He did not execute us because there was doubt that we were involved with them. They tried to poison our water which would have killed us all, but Seunghyun caught him. When my father questioned them, they blamed us as conspirators. We left immediately and traveled far into the Shim Kingdom and stayed in the mountains above the Falls. We did not know where to go, and then we heard that you and King Jaejoong were back, so we came here.”</p><p>Changmin was not quite sure if he believed them or not. Siwon and Hangeng were glaring at him. Was is possible they had let the Shinki into their castle?</p><p>“My father did not believe the Shinki because one of the men said that he promised us gold.”</p><p>Changmin snorted, and finally Jonghun sort of smiled. “Exactly. What do we need of gold? But we knew we had to leave, for the safety and mental wellness of our people. They no longer trusted us.”</p><p>He thought on it more, and then turned to Yoona. “Darling, you’re brilliant.”</p><p>She smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>He told her what was going on, translating Jonghun’s version of events. “What do you think?”</p><p>Yoona put her hands on her hips. “I think they were stupid not to come and tell you both right away because now they look guilty.”</p><p>Changmin translated that.</p><p>Jonghun winced and nodded. “We were not sure of loyalties. We heard the rumors also of Changmin, Jaejoong and Hangeng being traitors.”</p><p>Yoona took a deep breath. “Well, you can’t kill them. Shinki are already destroying too much of your families, and it’d be horrible to kill them if they were innocent. But they need to be watched.”</p><p>Changmin nodded and then glared at the two men. “You are confined to your quarters,” he said. “You will surrender your weapons. All of those that came with you will also be confined to their quarters, and all of you will submit to a search of your possessions.”</p><p>Jonghun nodded. “Yes, your highness.”</p><p>Changmin glared at Jaejin and he nodded frantically. “Of course, your highness.”</p><p>“Good. Siwon, Hangeng, go with them. I want searches started right now. If any of them argue, please remind them that I do have a dungeon in this castle that has many empty cells.”</p><p>The men left the room and Changmin turned to Yoona. In two strides he had her in his arms and then two more pressed up against a table. “Sexy, brilliant woman.”</p><p>Yoona smiled. “Indeed. A bit horny too. I haven’t felt sick for days. We should celebrate.”</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Changmin picked her up and set her on the table and went under her skirts to begin the celebration.</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>---<i>Week 6</i>---</p><p>Changmin woke up quite suddenly. Yoona shifted next to him with a quiet sigh in her sleep. He turned to curl up with her and then realized they were not alone. In the few moments that followed, he was up with a shout, tackling the shadow that had loomed above him. Yoona woke up with a cry of his name.</p><p>He rolled around with the intruder, cursing when a knife flashed in the moonlight and then pushed into his shoulder. He rolled away from it, and the room brightened when Yoona lit the candle by the bed.</p><p>Baekhyun.</p><p>“You little shit,” he said in Shinki and then cursed at him in Doushiten.</p><p>Baekhyun snarled at him and lunged. A knife cut down his arm and Changmin yanked the bastard’s arm around. Baekhyun was strong, but nothing compared to the strength Changmin had needed to survive Yoochun.</p><p>Changmin pinned him to the wooden floor in moments and punched him in the face. The next one had blood flying out his nose, and the third knocked him out. Only deeply ingrained chivalry and fairness kept him from killing the man with his fists.</p><p>“Changmin, your arm.”</p><p>Changmin glanced at his arm, the deep gash seeping blood. He nodded. “Meena. Go get Meena. And Siwon. Hangeng.”</p><p>Yoona paused only to throw a light wrap around her bare shoulders. She pulled the door open and ran out, shouting for Meena.</p><p>Changmin ripped off his sleep pants and used one hand to tie them into a tight knot above the wound, trying to stop some of the bleeding before the doctor arrived.</p><p>Siwon was the first through the door and he cursed and fell next to Changmin. His head was swimming and his vision blurring.</p><p>“Public execution?”</p><p>Changmin shook his head. “Dungeon. Die in the dungeon. Not worth the time or effort. Send ... Himchan. Needs to do it.”</p><p>Siwon nodded. “Himchan?”</p><p>Changmin sighed and licked his lips. His mouth was thick, tongue dry. “Has to learn.”</p><p>There were more people in his room, but only the worried face of Yoona mattered. He tried to smile at her.</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>---<i>Week 7</i>---</p><p>Changmin hated the wrap on his arm, but he needed it. The knife had gone deep, and it required careful stitching and bandaging. Technically, the doctor told him not to move, but he had too much to do. He was so glad that Baekhyun had sliced open his left arm and not his right. He was still able to write and organize. Winter was finally over, and the snow up in the mountains was slowly stopping and melting. The temperature warmed and the sun stayed out in the sky for longer. Plans needed to be made and they needed to train. Many of the men were young and had only minor training.</p><p>But that did not mean he could neglect the woman of his heart. He stayed in the library with her, writing out his missives and orders and helped her learn Doushiten.  She was definitely pregnant, and while Changmin was mildly upset it was not his child inside her, he was excited about how absolutely gorgeous Yoona was every day. And that he got to stare at her, every day.</p><p>“Creeper,” she muttered.</p><p>He laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Have I apologized for being a complete asshole to you?”</p><p>“If I say no, will you give me another orgasm?”</p><p>“I will give you those whenever you feel like it.”</p><p>She smiled. “When your arm heals.”</p><p>“I only need my mouth.”</p><p>“Tempting.”</p><p>In a sick sense of deja vu, the library door slammed open, but this time, instead of possible traitors, it let in the blond heads of Himchan, Youngguk, Youngjae, and Daehyun.</p><p>“Daehyun!” Changmin said and stood up.</p><p>Behind Daehyun came three people that Changmin thought were dead. “Junghyuk! Pilkyo! Choongjae!”</p><p>Junghyuk hugged him, but carefully. “What happened to you?”</p><p>“Traitor tried to kill me in my sleep. He’s in the dungeons now. But you ... what are you doing here, and with Daehyun? Where is everyone else?”</p><p>“We have quite the story. Sit back down. This is going to take a while.”</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>---<i>Week 9</i>---</p><p>Changmin paced in his bedroom. Even after his darling lover’s attentions, he could not rest. Was Jaejoong okay? Had they made it back to Shinki? Had they been discovered and killed? But what if they hadn’t? What if Yoochun had betrayed them in space? What was happening?</p><p> </p><p>He glanced up, glaring at the unseen sky and the invaders that took over his world. Then again, without them, he would not have met Yoona, so the Shinki bastards were good for something.</p><p>He did not know what was going on, but until he saw Jaejoong’s pretty face again, he was going to assume the worst, prepare for the worst. He’d continue to plan and train an army. He had to.</p><p>“Changmin,” Yoona said with a yawn. “Come to bed.”</p><p>Changmin sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “I cannot sleep. I will only keep you awake.”</p><p>She smiled and said, “Then let’s go to the kitchens before they are full and drink coffee and watch the sunrise.”</p><p>“You should sleep.”</p><p>“I can’t sleep when you need me, and being pregnant is not very comfortable. It’s hard to sleep anyway.”</p><p>Changmin leaned over the bed and kissed her. “I have yet to say this and it seems a bit overdue, but I love you.”</p><p>Yoona chuckled. “I know that. But it’s good to hear. Do you need to hear a vow in return?”</p><p>“Do you wish to give one?”</p><p>“I love you.” They kissed again, and Yoona tugged at his arm. “Before we get up and dress, lay back and relax, my king. Let me use my body to show you that I love you.”</p><p>“As you wish, my love.”</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>---<i>Week 13</i>---</p><p>The sound of a helicopter rent through the air and sent Doushitens scurrying for cover. Changmin cursed and lifted his bow, knowing that the air would destroy even the best aim. Daehyun, Himchan, Junghyuk and Pilkyo did the same. Their best bet would be to aim for the pilot.</p><p>But the helicopter only hovered, stayed still for a few moments. Something fell from the side of it, and Changmin thought, “bomb” and cursed while it dropped to the ground. Halfway down, a parachute shot from the end of it and it floated to the ground.</p><p>The helicopter flew away.</p><p>Changmin approached the parcel carefully. He used the end of his bow to bump it. With a deep breath he kneeled in front of it. He looked up at Himchan. “If this is a bomb, you’re going to be king much sooner than we all expected.”</p><p>Himchan smiled and swallowed nervously.</p><p>Changmin flipped open the metal hatches and opened the container.</p><p>Inside was a computer and a battery pack. A single note said, “Turn it on.”</p><p>Changmin grabbed the entire container by its handles and took it into the kitchens. The others gathered around him, and Changmin turned it on.</p><p>It took a moment for the interface to load, and when it did, there was a single icon on the desktop. It was labeled, “Play me.”</p><p>A video.</p><p>He tapped the mouse and smiled widely when he saw Yunho, Junsu, and Jaejoong’s faces. Others around his shouted out in surprise. He pressed play.</p><p>“Legs!” Jaejoong said first and in Doushiten. “You little shit, you better not be fucking anything up. And Yoona better be okay!”</p><p>The Doushitens laughed.</p><p>“Hi, Himchan!” Junsu said, moving to get in front of the camera. “Hi, Daehyun!”</p><p>Yunho hushed them. “Hey, Changmin. Sorry this took so long, but it’s been a bit of a bitch being in charge of the military for an empire that is stretched almost too thin. I know you were excited to go to war, but you don’t have to. As the new Governor of Military Affairs, I’ve pulled all the armies off all the planets that Shinki has invaded. I was thinking about keeping them there on Doushite and helping you rebuild, but you Doushitens would much rather see the tail-end of our ships than accept our help. We ordered a lackey to deliver this message to you. Anyway, Jaejoong’s castle should be cleared of Shinki by the end of the month, and you have my permission to do with as you see fit any Shinki you find after that.”</p><p>Yunho peered into the camera closely. “Are you taking care of my wife? You better be giving her a lot of orgasms.”</p><p>Yoona laughed.</p><p>“Things are pretty chaotic here,” Jaejoong said. “I hope they are better on Doushite. We’re coming back, but we don’t know when. It’s a bad time right now for Yunho to just suddenly fly off the planet. I’m not sure you’ll be able to get us a message, but we’ll be able to contact you sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“We are going to send a few ships back with Doushitens,” Yunho continued, “all that we can find and free from the Shinki bastards. After the end of the month, we’ll send a couple of ships, so try to follow Shinki time if you can, and be at Jaejoong’s castle by then. We’ll land the ships there and you can help them settle back home. Take care of things for us, and Heechul is going to be on the first ship, so let Siwon and Hangeng know, oh, and let the boys know that Jongup and Zelo are fine, as are Minwoo, Dongwan and Sunho.”</p><p>They said goodbye and Junsu made kissy faces at the monitor.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Changmin said.</p><p>“What did he say?” Junghyuk asked.</p><p>Changmin swallowed and pressed play again so he could translate it all.</p><p>He was met with silence.</p><p>“So, it’s over?” Himchan said, voice breaking a little. “Just like that?”</p><p>Changmin nodded. “I ... guess ...”</p><p>“Wow,” Junghyuk said. “This is ...”</p><p>“We still have to be careful because we have no idea if there will still be Shinki on our planet, and now we need to change our plans,” Changmin said.</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “As Yunho said, we rebuild.”</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>---<i>Six Shinki months after Yunho took over</i>---</p><p>Yunho stared out the viewport at the green forests and blue skies of Doushite. It’d been six months. Six months on Shinki, anyway. He had no idea how long they’d been gone in Doushiten time. Maybe an entire year.</p><p>They managed only a few times to get messages back and forth, but it’d been a good two months since their last one.</p><p>Shindong settled Yunho’s personal transport ship nicely in the landing zone around Jaejoong’s castle. Already, Yunho could tell the difference from the last time they had landed there. The sky was blue with white clouds. There were no valleys of fog. No plumes of smoke from gold mines being shot into the sky. The castle itself looks beautiful. Before the courtyard had been barren, and now it thrived with potted plants and colorful banners. The Doushitens were rebuilding. It really did make him happy.</p><p>There were a few Doushitens standing around, glaring at them, bows ready with sharpened arrows.</p><p>And then Yunho saw Changmin walking with Yoona, his arm around her shoulders. In Yoona’s arms was a bundle of blue cloth. His eyes widened. A baby? Already? But it’s only been six ... but the time difference. Fuck. He had a kid.</p><p>He stared at Jaejoong and swallowed. “Good fuck.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “That better be a boy.”</p><p>Junsu was laughing as Yunho unbuckled his seatbelt and shot out of the bridge faster than he thought he could move. He was outside of the ship before the engines had even died and then he was jogging across the concrete tarmac toward them.</p><p>Jaejoong barreled past him, and Changmin laughed, moving forward.</p><p>“Legs, you fucking bastard,” Jaejoong said and Changmin caught him in his arms, swinging him in a circle. A second later, Jaejoong was kissing him, and Changmin grunted but did not push him away.</p><p>Jongup and Zelo exited more slowly, but their reunion with their friends was just as excited as Jaejoong’s and Changmin’s, just without the kissing, although the two of them held on tightly to each other while the other four hugged them.</p><p>Yunho jogged close enough to hear Jaejoong muttering curses at Changmin between kisses. But he went right to Yoona.</p><p>Yunho smiled at Yoona. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” she said and waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>Yunho moved close enough to kiss her cheek and then looked down in her arms. “I’m assuming this is my kid.”</p><p>Yoona laughed. “Dumbass, who else would it belong to?”</p><p>Yunho glanced over at Changmin who was trying to push Jaejoong off him at this point. Junsu was laughing and tugging at Jaejoong’s flight suit.</p><p>“Maybe the next one,” she whispered and moved the cloth off the baby’s face.</p><p>“Boy?” Yunho asked softly.</p><p>“Indeed. You never have to touch me again.”</p><p>Yunho laughed and kissed her lips. “If it were not for Changmin, I would not mind touching you again even with this baby.”</p><p>“And your lovers?”</p><p>“They’d punish me for it, so in the end, I would still get exactly what I wanted.”</p><p>She laughed. “Here,” Yoona said and handed the baby over. “He’s almost two months old.”</p><p>Yunho cradled him gently, smiling down at eyes that suddenly opened when he was transferred to his father. “Why didn’t you tell me about this? I knew you were pregnant, but...”</p><p>“Changmin wanted to surprise you. We knew you were coming eventually.”</p><p>“What did you name him?”</p><p>“I haven’t,” Yoona said, and then in a slightly loud voice, she added, “Changmin calls him Our Baby Bear.”</p><p>Yunho smiled over at Changmin who had managed to detach Jaejoong from his lips and now had the other tangled around him. “Thank you for taking care of him.”</p><p>“I thought maybe you’d like to name him Jaeho,” Yoona said, “but I did not want to be presumptuous.”</p><p>“Jaejoong,” Yunho said, “leave Changmin alone and come meet my son.”</p><p>Jaejoong finally pulled away from Changmin. “There are a few cases of silver in the cargo hold. Restitution for crimes committed against our people. Get your minions to clear it out.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “Yes, your highness.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled, kissed him once more and then moved to Yunho. “That better be a boy,” he said.</p><p>Yoona laughed. “It is.”</p><p>He smiled and cooed over the baby and easily took him into his arms.</p><p>“His name is Jaeho,” Yunho said.</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled. “Such a pretty thing. I’m so glad you’re a boy, yes I am!” He pressed a kiss to his forehead and the baby gurgled and yawned.</p><p>Junsu took a turn holding him, and then Yunho again.</p><p>“Where’s Heechul?” Jaejoong asked. Heechul had come to Doushite with the very first transport ship full of those being returned to their home.</p><p>Changmin shrugged. “Probably being fucked somewhere.”</p><p>“Sounds like such a great idea,” Junsu said. “I hate space travel. Need to fuck this feeling out of my system.”</p><p>“You’re getting better at it,” Jaejoong said. “You were barely sick this time.”</p><p>Junsu made a face. “I’d rather keep my feet on the ground.”</p><p>“And your back on a bed,” Jaejoong added.</p><p>“Or a table,” Junsu said and they both laughed.</p><p>Jaejoong held out his hand and entwined their fingers. “Come on. I’m starving. Let’s go have some real food and then we’ll give you some orgasms.”</p><p>“You better.”</p><p>Yunho held his baby close in one arm and put the other one around Yoona’s shoulders. “Everything okay? Healthwise? Do you need to go to Shinki for a checkup or anything?”</p><p>Yoona shook her head. “No, I’m okay. Still a little sore, recovering, and exhausted, because your son has inherited your trait of not resting when you should.”</p><p>He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re okay. Changmin being good to you?”</p><p>Yoona smiled as they watched Changmin and Jaejoong bicker in front of them. Apparently, Changmin changed some things in Jaejoong’s castle that Jaejoong did not agree with. “So good. I’m so in love with him.”</p><p>Yunho cleared his throat. “I’m glad, but ...”</p><p>Yoona nodded. “I know I need to go back to Shinki.”</p><p>“You don’t, but I need to register JaeHo. He needs to be there ... you know, as my heir.”</p><p>Yoona sighed. “I’ve been dreading this day. I don’t want you to take him away from me.”</p><p>“That isn’t what I’m proposing. He still needs to be safe. I need to register him, and then he can come back here and live until he’s older or ... I don’t know. The time difference is going to screw everything up with him.”</p><p>“Shinki women are used to never seeing their children,” Yoona said.</p><p>“I don’t want that with you.”</p><p>“I know. You’re so noble.”</p><p>“I want you to be happy here, and I want my son to be healthy. I want him to grow up in an environment not ruled by greed, but he has to learn about it too.” They finally entered the castle and headed for the kitchens. Last time they were here, the walls were barren or full of Shinki technology. Now tapestries hung from banners and an intricate long rug stretched down the hallways.</p><p>“Maybe five years here, two years there, something like that. Until then,” Yoona said. “You can watch Jaeho while I spend some time with Changmin.”</p><p>“It’s a deal.”</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>“Let’s go take a walk,” Jaejoong said and tugged on Junsu’s hand.</p><p>“A walk where?”</p><p>“Around my lands,” Jaejoong said. “It’s been too long since I’ve been here and we’re leaving soon. I just want to be surrounded by trees again.”</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Yunho said, “do we need jackets?”</p><p>Jaejoong shook his head. “No, it will not get that cold now. It’s the middle of summer.”</p><p>“Your middle of summer is a cool day in winter for us on Shinki.”</p><p>“Bastard planet,” Jaejoong muttered. “It’s a gorgeous night. No rain. Very little wind. Come on.”</p><p>Yunho took his other hand and said, “Lead the way, my king.”</p><p>Jaejoong told Himchan where they were going just in case anyone else came looking for them, and he smirked over his shoulder and said, “Be king for a little while,” and winked at the kid.</p><p> </p><p>Himchan laughed. With his father no longer breathing down his neck, the young kid was more apt to smile and laugh, definitely more relaxed.</p><p>And while they were here, Jaejoong had wanted to on turn the crown over to him officially. But they were still rebuilding. It was not quite time yet.</p><p>Jaejoong led them through the castle and out through what had been the stables. A few horses whinnied at them. They continued into a vast field. Crops were slowly being regrown. A section of the field had been plowed, the brown rows ready for planting. They followed a small cobbled walkway, down a few hills and around a few short stone walls.</p><p>“This was our garden,” Jaejoong said suddenly. “There were so many flowers and plants. My mother loved to be out here, walking around. She had three or four girls with her with orders to take the best flowers into the castle. There were always so many flowers inside the castle walls.”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “I’m sure it was lovely, and I’m sure it can be regrown.”</p><p>Jaejoong nodded. “It will be. Everything will be. Right about here were trees,” he continued, “and a small stream that’s been destroyed. You fucking Shinki bastards.”</p><p>Yunho hugged him with one arm. “Doushitens are resilient. It will be as it was, or close to it, very soon.”</p><p>Jaejoong did not appear to want to be placated, and he continued pointing out what was no longer there, small trails, little gazebos, a pond for ducks and swans. But the grass around them was green and the blue sky turning oranges with the sunset. The planet would survive its brief occupation.</p><p>A bit further along was a copse of trees, and Jaejoong headed there, over the growing grass and off the path. The castle was behind them a fair ways, and its stones were turning orange with the sky.</p><p>The air grew colder as they stepped into the shadows of the trees. Jaejoong frowned but continued through the trees, over a well-used dirt trail.</p><p>He suddenly stopped and smiled over at Yunho. He put his finger to his lips to keep them quiet and then pointed. Yunho followed his finger and gasped.</p><p>A large boulder protruded from the ground and sitting upon it was one of the largest dragonflies Yunho had ever seen. Or not quite a dragonfly. Its iridescent wings waved in the air, sparkling with swathes of color. Its body was almost longer than Yunho’s hands, and its wings were at least that long. It was hard to see with them moving so quickly.</p><p>“A kongchoong,” Jaejoong whispered.</p><p>“Pretty,” Junsu whispered. “Makes me want to lick your tattoo.”</p><p>The colors suddenly shimmered and heavy swirls of purple twisted through the other colors.</p><p>“He is trying to find a mate. There are probably females around, watching his display,” Jaejoong said. “Come on. If he’s got that rock, I don’t want him to suddenly notice us. They are pretty, but they have barbs on their legs that sting and make your skin swell. They are very territorial and they will attack if they feel threatened. ”</p><p>“Just like someone else I know,” Yunho said and oofed at the elbow shoved into his side.</p><p>“Fuck you, Bambi.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yunho said.</p><p>Jaejoong steered them deeper into the small glade of trees, and then his mouth stretched into a wide smile and he went forward faster. In a clearing, with soft green grass on a hill, sat a stone gazebo. The faded gray stones formed a domed enclosure, completed with six lancet arches. A short set of stone stairs went up to covered area and stone benches lined the walls.</p><p>“Before, there were pillows and rugs and hanging flowers here,” Jaejoong said as he jumped up to sit on a stone ledge with his foot on the bench. “There was a small stream and a place for a stone oven for a fire during the winter, but I’m so happy it is still standing.”</p><p>“Is this where you attempted to seduce princesses?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“Attempted?” Jaejoong said with a grin, “you mean succeeded.”</p><p>Junsu climbed onto the bench, between Jaejoong’s legs. “Seduce me.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “Too easy. Just have to kiss you.” He cupped Junsu’s cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Soft first,” he whispered, “and then with a bit of an open mouth.” He licked at his lip. “Tongue.”</p><p>Junsu moaned. “So good.”</p><p>“And since you’re agreeable, complete seduction happens with a firmer kiss.” He covered Junsu’s mouth with his, a heavy kiss with hands pulling at his tunic.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Jaejoong whispered. “There are plenty of ways to stay warm with our skin together, bodies connected.”</p><p>Junsu moaned. “Okay. I’m seduced. Fuck me.”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled and looked over at Yunho. “Be useful, Bambi, and get Junsu naked while I kiss him.”</p><p>Yunho smiled and moved in close. He leaned over them for his own kiss from both their lips, and then kneeled on the bench next to Junsu. He watched them kiss, growing distracted with his task, and ended up tangling the laces on Junsu’s breeches. He had to look away from them, difficult on even a normal day when they weren’t about to fuck outdoors in a gazebo. He managed to get Junsu’s boots and breeches off. Jaejoong pulled away from his lips long enough to take Junsu’s tunic off. Yunho folded the clothes, and then told Junsu to kneel on them, so his knees weren’t right against stone.</p><p>“Take your clothes off right now, Bambi,” Jaejoong said and then put his mouth on Junsu’s neck. His hands ran down his back and squeezed his ass. Junsu moaned, clinging to Jaejoong’s shoulders.</p><p>Yunho kissed Junsu’s bare shoulder before taking his clothes off. With a soft touch to Junsu’s side, he used his clothes to cushion Junsu’s knees more.</p><p>“What do you want, love?” Jaejoong whispered before biting at Junsu’s ear.</p><p>“Mouth. Yunho’s mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Junsu pressed back into Jaejoong’s grip with a whimper. Chuckling, Jaejoong gripped his ass tightly and spread him open.</p><p>Yunho went to his knees, the stone cold on his skin. He ran his hands up the back of Junsu’s thighs and pressed his mouth to his tailbone. Junsu whimpered louder and curled his hips up and back. Yunho smiled against his skin and moved lower with his tongue, along the curves of his ass. Jaejoong’s firm grip held him open and Yunho licked up his cleft.</p><p>“Good,” Junsu gasped. “So good.”</p><p>The sounds of their kissing spurred Yunho on with firmer licks. He slid his hand between Junsu’s thighs and gripped his balls, tugging just hard enough for Junsu to moan.</p><p>“Fingers?” Jaejoong whispered.</p><p>Junsu gasped out a yes.</p><p>Yunho hummed, to show he understood, and continued licking until spit dripped down to the concrete between his knees. He slathered up a finger, his middle finger, and teased the furled opening with the pad for only a moment before pushing it into him, all the way, just how Junsu liked it. He didn’t pull it out, just kept it pressed deep while he continued to kiss, bite and lick at his skin.</p><p>“Yunnie, please.”</p><p>“What do you want, SuSu?” Jaejoong asked.</p><p>“Move. Finger. Move. Please.”</p><p>Yunho wiggled his finger without pulling it out, which earned him a low growl. He chuckled and slowly withdrew his finger before pushing it back in.</p><p>“Again,” Junsu demanded. “Again, again.”</p><p>Yunho moved his finger slow, in and out, keeping as much spit up and down the cleft as he could. It wasn’t long before Junsu was begging for another, and then another.</p><p>“Dick. Cock. Want to be fucked.”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled. “Do you want to be nice and let Yunho fuck you after he did all the work in preparing you and I can suck you off? Or do you want to turn around and sit on my dick and we’ll let Yunnie watch while I stroke you off?”</p><p>Yunho pouted up at Jaejoong, but Junsu was begging for the last one. So Yunho shuffled back, helped Junsu twist around in Jaejoong’s lap. Jaejoong sat on the pile of clothes and unlaced his breeches, moving them just enough to get his cock out. He stroked himself a few times.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Jaejoong said and held one hand on his hip. “Come fuck yourself on my dick.”</p><p>Yunho watched, licking his lips as Junsu sank down on Jaejoong’s cock. Moaning, they both shifted, Junsu with his legs spread wide, hooked at Jaejoong’s knees. Jaejoong could not really move to fuck Junsu at this angle, but he licked his hand and wrapped it around Junsu’s dick and stroked him. Junsu put his hands on Jaejoong’s hips and used the grip and leverage to swivel his hips, not lift up, just feel Jaejoong move inside him.</p><p>His eyes suddenly opened and he licked his lips. “Change, mind. Yunnie. Kiss me. Kiss me.”</p><p>Yunho kneeled and shuffled forward between their spread legs. As soon as he was close, Junsu gripped behind his neck and pulled him forward for a heavy kiss. Yunho slid his hand ups Junsu’s thighs, soft at first and then with his nails, scraping over the sensitive skin.</p><p>Junsu shivered between them, body moving a little faster, little whimpers and cries seeping past their lips.</p><p>“Both, want you both inside me,” Junsu muttered.</p><p>“No,” Jaejoong said. “We don’t have oil. I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>Junsu tilted his head back, smile loopy and sexy. “Want you to hurt me.”</p><p>“Too bad. Just love you. Pleasure you. Touch you.”</p><p>“Nipples, then nipples.”</p><p>Yunho moved his mouth to Junsu’s nipples and licked at one. Jaejoong’s other hand played with the other. Yunho sucked and bit, turning the nub and skin around it a dark red. Junsu’s moans increased, and he was tugging on Yunho’s hair. His body taut, his skin sweaty, he shuddered. With a cry that echoed off the stone and through the forest, he finally came, splattering his release all over Yunho’s stomach. He sagged against Jaejoong, chest heaving, and pulled Yunho’s mouth up to his for a staggering kiss.</p><p>“Good Yunnie,” Junsu whispered.</p><p>“Now what do you want, my love?” Yunho whispered.</p><p>“Our love,” Jaejoong corrected in Doushiten.</p><p>Junsu laughed and tilted his head against Jaejoong’s chest. “Fuck him. Want to watch Bambi fuck you. Love ... love to watch him fuck you.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “Why is that?”</p><p>“Because you love it,” Junsu said. “It makes you happy and I like it when you’re happy.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “And I like it when you’re happy. Do you want to prep me? We can’t let Yunho have too much attention.”</p><p>Junsu nodded. They switched places, Jaejoong with his arms and head supported by the bench and knees on the ground. He had his own shirt and breeches to pad his knees. Yunho still did not, and his skin ached, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not when he was going to fuck Jaejoong soon. Junsu made sure he had a very good view of Jaejoong’s ass while Junsu licked at him and pressed fingers into him. He had no idea how long he had been preparing Junsu, but he was absolutely sure it was not this long. Then again, he was very very eager to get his cock inside his pretty Doushiten.</p><p>Junsu had three fingers inside him when his mouth moved up and over the tattooed skin of his back, over the colors and swirls.</p><p>“Come on, SuSu,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>Junsu smirked over at Yunho. “You ready over there, stallion?”</p><p>Yunho nodded, maybe a bit more frantically than necessary, but it felt like hours since he was allowed to touch either of them.</p><p>Junsu slid his fingers from Jaejoong slowly, and spread open his ass to lick at him for a moment longer. After a noisy kiss right at his entrance, Junsu pulled away. He moved, pushing Jaejoong up to sit in front of him. “Suck on my dick,” he said in Doushiten.</p><p>Jaejoong laughed and opened his mouth to go right there.</p><p>Yunho moved in behind him and gripped one tattooed asscheek in a firm grip. He used his other hand (shaking in anticipation) to hold his cock down. He slipped the head up and down Jaejoong’s cleft, swaying at the moan from Jaejoong’s throat, and then he thrust in before he could be ordered again. He sank in and then pulled out, little thrusts between adding a bit more spit, and then he used both hands, on Jaejoong’s ass, to fuck into him, strong and steady. Jaejoong thrust back on him, and bobbed his head faster in Junsu’s lap.</p><p>Yunho had not been told he could come, and he honestly fought it for as long as he could, but with the teasing, the time he spent not touching and just watching, and now with Jaejoong’s ass pulsing around him and Junsu’s eager moans echoing around them, Yunho lost control, pounded into Jaejoong harder. He curled over Jaejoong’s back, muffled his moan into a tattooed swirl of purple and shuddered out his release, his orgasm stealing his breath and his vision for a few long moments of pure sparkling bliss.</p><p>He heard the disappointment in Jaejoong’s voice more than heard the words, and he flushed.</p><p>“Stay,” Junsu said. “Stay and keep fucking him.”</p><p>Yunho moaned and moved his hips. The sensations their own form of torture.</p><p>“I really thought we had him trained better than this,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>Junsu huffed. “Me, too. Guess that means we’re going to have to have more sex and deny him a few more orgasms to really make sure he’s paying attention to our lessons.”</p><p>Future lessons <s>punishments</s> and the way his dick slid in and out of Jaejoong so nicely, had Yunho throbbing again, still hard, still aroused and ready for whatever his lovers wanted and ready to give them both as much love and pleasure as he could.</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>---<i>2 Shinki years since Yunho took over</i>---</p><p>Their last trip to Doushite had been very short, only a few weeks, but this time, Yunho had plans to stick around for a few months. He was bringing JaeHo home, back to his mother after spending a year on Shinki. Yunho had him registered, had his DNA tested and his birthdate entered into the system officially.</p><p>And after a year of dealing with the other governors, dealing with the backlash of the people who had to give up their slaves that had been kidnapped from their own planets, and dealing with the leaders of the planets that Shinki had destroyed, Yunho deserved a fucking vacation. And a long one.</p><p>There were a lot of things to do on Doushite as well, including finally naming Himchan King of the Kim Province, but was going to be done near the end of their vacation, when Jaejoong, Changmin, and the other kings of Doushite had time to plan a party worthy of a coronation.</p><p>And Yunho had to deal with the random Shinki who had been discovered around the planet. Most were in Jaejoong’s dungeon, but there were a few all around the world that needed to be rounded up and sent back to Shinki when Yunho returned.</p><p>But first, he had a favor to ask ... of Changmin.</p><p>“You need me to do what?” Changmin asked.</p><p>“Get Jaejoong out of the castle for at least two weeks. Take him ... out. Like visit another kingdom or something that he needs to do as a king.”</p><p>“Why?” Changmin demanded, arms crossed.</p><p>Yunho made sure that Jaejoong had not randomly entered the kitchens and he took a piece of folded paper from his pocket, giving it to Changmin.</p><p>Changmin took it and unfolded it. An eyebrow raised. “Really, Bambi?”</p><p>“Yes. Please.”</p><p>“You’re really lucky we have a specialist that can do this here.”</p><p>“I know. Jaejoong mentioned it in passing last time, and I got this idea and I want this.”</p><p>“You’re crazy, but okay. We still have not returned Jonghun to his castle. We’ll go with them, vouch to his father of their loyalty and their help in rebuilding, and then we’ll be back. That trip will take us at most, a month.”</p><p>A month without Jaejoong? For this, Yunho had to.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Now all Yunho needed to do was get himself into a mindset for pain. Luckily, he had two wonderful lovers that helped him do that on an almost weekly basis.</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this, Yunho?” Junsu asked, eyeing the contraption of needles warily.</p><p>Yunho chuckled. “Yes, I do. Jaejoong and Changmin will be gone for more than two weeks. I am in no way going to outlast the artist like Changmin and Jaejoong both did, but this is important and a perfect time.”</p><p>Junsu nodded. “I know, but I still think you’re crazy.”</p><p>Yunho moved to him for a single kiss and then took his shirt off. Junsu trailed his fingers over Yunho’s bare back. “It is going to look sexy.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>Being poisoned, stabbed, shot at, and sparring with the Doushitens didn’t hurt as much as this did.</p><p>But Junsu’s constant presence and soft kisses made it bearable. Mostly.</p><p>“Jaejoong is going to love you even more.”</p><p>“Not possible,” someone else murmured from above him. “What is going on, Jung Yunho?”</p><p>Yunho opened his eyes. His blond Doushiten lover was blurry above him. “Present. For you.”</p><p>“You sadistic creature.”</p><p>“Home early?”</p><p>“Changmin was acting fishy. And now I see why. I told them they could go on without me,” Jaejoong said. “I wanted to see you.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Jaejoong and Junsu’s laughter faded behind the pain.</p><p>-}|{-</p><p>It took six sessions, each one about three days apart. The pain never ended. But with Jaejoong straddling his thighs and softly rubbing the special lotion into his back, Yunho knew it had been worth it.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did this for me.”</p><p>Junsu snorted. “For you? Give me a break. After every session, Yunho begged me to fuck away his erection. He likes pain way too much.”</p><p>“That is mostly our fault.”</p><p>“I blame Heechul.”</p><p>Jaejoong hummed. “True. He is the one that showed Yunho how delectable pain could be.”</p><p>The design had been simple, something that represented hundreds of years of Jung Family tradition. But the ink for the main part had been why it took so long. It was hard to make, but the tattooist assured him that it could be done and done well.</p><p>On each side of his spine were two gleaming crescent moons. The white almost shimmered on his skin, contrasted by the dark black outline of each. On each moon, three swords gleamed silver. Their hilts, like most Jung Family regalia, were wrapped with red swathes, meant to show how the swords of their world had been adorned to denote Generals from commanders and soldiers. A couple of red straps wrapped around each point of the moons with the ones at the bottom stretching to about halfway down his ass.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But unlike the other Doushiten tattoos, Yunho had his spine tattooed. Straight down from between his his shoulderblades to his tailbone. In Doushiten it said, “Blood flows shallow. Trust runs deep. Love binds all.”</p><p>“I cannot wait until it is healed and I can safely run my tongue over every inch of it,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>Yunho moaned, hips rising off the bed a little.</p><p>“Is that a hint, our love?” Jaejoong whispered, pressing two lotion-slick fingers into his ass.</p><p>Yunho moaned. “Please.”</p><p>“Yes, master,” Jaejoong said, and Yunho did not need to look to see the smirk on his face.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “Master! Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled. “I’m sure there were a couple of moments early on when Yunho was turned on when I called him master.”</p><p>Junsu scoffed. “Only because he was picturing himself saying that as the slave. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>A sharp palm slapped his thigh, and Yunho gasped out, “Yes, masters.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>